The Bounty of the Hunted
by The Song's Mistress
Summary: A bounty is currently held over Garthag's head, and many have been unsuccessful at capturing him. Is his new pursuer really trying to kill him, or is she chasing him for another reason? R&R!


Forgive me if there's any errors. Enjoy!

* * *

A night elf walked out from the inn at Gadgetzan, her shimmering purple hair trailing behind her in a messy mane. Her skin was a light pink, comparable to that of a human yet purple enough to be distinguished as an elf. One of her eyes shined a bright amber, the other covered in a leather eyepatch, her lips large and dark pink, almost purple. Two bear-claw markings, tattooed in blue, adorned her face, and scars littered her body where her serpentskin armor did not cover, which looked to be a large expanse of glistening skin. Two daggers hanged at her sides, dripping with a green substance that could only be wound poison. She glanced around her, taking in her surroundings in the small goblin town, spying a parchment fluttering gently in the wind nailed onto a wooden post on the Thunder Dome-like structure nearby. She walked up to it, reading it. Her eyebrow raised in intrigue. Normally, a thing like this wouldn't appeal to her, but the amount of gold being rewarded for the head of the person on the sheet was something that would make even the most cowardly rogue see money signs in their eyes.

"A bounty, eh?" she questioned, perusing the text on the leaflet, identifying it as being a wanted poster. A goblin nearby, a bruiser by the looks of it, stopped in his usual patrol route and snorted at her, a scowl forcing its way on his face. She would assume that his face was normally screwed into this position, for wrinkles littered it when he didn't wear the expression. Her expression changed to a stoic, unreadable one.

"He hasn't been taken down, and it's been almost three months. If you're up to the challenge, we have a large reward for ya!"

She nodded. "Thanks, goblin." Tossing him a gold coin and taking in the information, she ripped the poster off the nail, and started walking in the direction of the flight master. The bruiser's frown turned into a wide grin. "Oh, by the way, goblin," she started, stopping and turning around, "I expect this... criminal is hard to defeat?"

He promptly nodded. "Every person who's gone after the guy's been found dead or severely wounded!" She smirked wildly.

"Thanks again, goblin." She tossed him another gold coin before making her way to her previous destination, looking at the poster one last time. She grinned as she looked over the orc's name and picture, licking her lips in excitement. "So, Garthag... it will be interesting to meet you...."

* * *

He burped, hunching over his meal. His face was known to many as that of a wanted man, though little to none of the people after him had the guts to kill him in Orgrimmar, where he was hailed as an exalted warrior. The armor he wore was a uniformly-made dress of white, red, and black, his pauldrons glowing slightly, the face mask he usually wore placed next to his plate so he could eat. His raven-hued hair was tied back into a topknot ponytail, his facial hair only stubbles. His eyes were blue, despite his armor and profession, and his skin was a dark green.

"More water, Gar?" a blood elf, seemingly a priest, asked him, smiling. He looked up, grinning at his arena partner, Salania Dawnbringer. He promptly nodded.

"That'd be lovely," he grunted, taking another bite of his seasoned boar meat. He made sure not to make too large of a mess, or else his partner would complain profusely. She smiled lightly, handing him a mug full of clean water, which he happily took and drank from greedily. Salania's smile turned into a tight line, taking on a more serious face as he drank from the cup.

"Gar," she started, making the rogue stop his seemingly never-ending drink. "Have you ever thought of leaving Orgrimmar, of leaving the arena?" He looked at her, looked away to his hand as he burped again, and cleared his throat. "Possibly... starting a family?" His eyes widened at the last bit, as he faced her again. The priest was still smiling.

"Family?" he questioned her, looking at her with a raised brow, then laughed heartily. "There's less of a chance of me getting a wife than there is that goretusks will fall from the sky, Salania, and I don't think we'll be seeing a boar in the air any time soon!" This caused the priest to frown slightly, her head leaning to the side as he chuckled again, shaking the table, and causing another orc nearby to glare at him for his disruptive voice. "Besides, Sala, who would want a cold-hearted fool like me as a husband? Hell, I don't even know how I'd do with raising a child!"

She looked down at the table again, bringing up a hand to toss back her light blond mane. "I was just wondering, Gar," she stated, looking back up at him. "Sometimes it's good to take a break from the arena, you know? You're already the number three fighter in Orgrimmar, only third to Thrall and Vol'jin themselves!" She held a concerned look on her face. Lately, the orc had been spending more time dueling than he had before, not saying a word until he returned to the inn to sleep. It made her extremely concerned, since he usually spent his time in the arena with her, fighting the latest and greatest teams, in which they almost always ended up winning. Looking at his face again, she sighed. "I'm worried about you and your habits lately, Garthag."

He looked around, seeing that no one was looking at him anymore, and sighed, looking back down at his food, and grumbling about "We'll talk about it later". She also sighed, looking around her, messing with the sleeve of her off-white robe. She had been told to never use his name, but he had let it go this time, apparently.

"Once you're done with eating, we're going back to the arena. Got that?" she commanded firmly. He grumbled again, and she took it as a 'Yeah, whatever' response, a smile tugging at her face despite her mixed emotions.

* * *

END

I'm sorry if it was a bit short, but I thought I'd save longer chapters for the next few ones.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
